fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
RoWen
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 6 (X784) 13 (X791) 14(X792) 15(X793) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Rainbow Fire Purple Flare |Character2 = Wendy Marvell |Kanji2 = ウェンディ・マーベル |Romaji2 = Wendi Māberu |Alias2 = Sky Sorceress |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 12 (X784) 13 (X792)14(X793 |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |Image Gallery = RoWen/Image Gallery }} RoWen (ロメウェン Romeuen) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mages, Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Marvell. About Romeo and Wendy Romeo Conbolt Romeo Conbolt (ロメオ・コンボルト Romeo Konboruto) is the only son of Fairy Tail's Mage, Macao Conbolt, and a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Seven years since Romeo's first introduction, his hair seems to have grown longer, various strands and all, giving his hair an overall spikier look. Romeo has also gotten much more muscular, possessing prominent abdominals and pectorals and, to a minor degree, biceps; having joined Fairy Tail, he also sports the guild’s stamp on his left shoulder. After the time skip and his joining of his father’s guild, Romeo switched to an attire that somewhat resembles Natsu Dragneel’s, likely out of admiration for him and sadness for his supposed death. He now wears a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif, mirroring the one which Igneel gave Natsu, but being tied on the front in a large knot. His forearms are wrapped in bandages. Wendy Marvell Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Following the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Wendy, along with Carla, joined Lamia Scale. Following the conclusion of the War between Orochi's Fin and Lamia Scale, Wendy leaves Lamia Scale and joins Natsu on his journey to locate the other Fairy Tail members. Wendy is a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. She generally wears loose fitting or bare-back dresses and sandals with wing designs, possibly to denote that she is a Sky Dragon Slayer. When first introduced, Wendy's Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder, but after the Guild disbanded and she joined Fairy Tail, the stamp was replaced by Fairy Tail's Guild stamp. During her time in Edolas, Wendy wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. While on Tenrou Island, Wendy wears several different outfits. At first, she wears a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Later, Wendy receives new clothing from the Celestial Spirit World. It is a simple kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it. She wears thigh high socks and wing like attachments in her hair to keep it up in pigtails. After being saved from Hades' attack, Horologium gives Wendy new clothes. They are a suit like top with a light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings. During the Grand Magic Games, Wendy wears her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Wendy is very shy and polite. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. Wendy is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. History Romeo's History Macao and Enno got married and had a son named , Romeo. However, in the year X781, Enno divorced Macao because he was too focused on his work, leaving him and their son. Wendy's History Originally born 400 years ago, Wendy, an orphan, was raised by the female dragon Grandeeney for some time. At the age of five, Wendy was sent through the eclipse gate along with four other children arriving in the future. Wendy had believed July 7, X777, the day she awoke in the future was when Grandeeney had suddenly disappeared not knowing that she had opted to hide inside Wendy's body in order to prolong her own life as well prevent Wendy from turning into a dragon like Acnologia. After wandering around trying to locate her lost mother, Wendy ran into Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, though he was also hopelessly lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan utter something by the name of "Anima", and shortly after deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further. He left her in the care of a close guild by the name of Cait Shelter, where she stayed until requested to aid the Light Team in their mission against the Oración Seis. Relationship As guildmates, Romeo and Wendy are friends who care about each other's well being, although they are rarely seen talking. They are not that close, however they are the youngest in the guild capable of using magic. When everyone turns into Ichiya's because of the 'Handsome Purfume' Romeo and Wendy meet up. Romeo has an idea and tries to tell Wendy but they are soon surrounded by Ichiya's. Romeo then sacrifices himself without hesitation so that Wendy can escape, showing that he cares a lot about Wendy. While Wendy flies off with Carla, she goes to look down but Carla says 'don't look child' indicating that Wendy couldn't handle seeing Romeo like this as it would upset her, which shows how much she cares for him. Synopsis Oración Seis Arc Together with members of the Fairy Tail, Romeo is happy about the new arrivals, Wendy Marvell and Carla, joining the guild. Key of the Starry Sky Arc Wendy telepathically tells Romeo that she will tell him where to find Natsu, who is battling to free Lucy from the Infinity Clock at the time. Grand Magic Games Arc On the third day of the Games, Romeo and Wendy are seen running to the arena, late because Happy spent time buying fish kebabs (this is an Anime-only scene). On the same day, during the battle rounds, Wendy gets picked to fight against Shelia Blendy of Team Lamia Scale after she's just finished changing into new clothes. When Shelia trips and falls over, Wendy asks if she's all right and ends up falling too. As the crowd laughs on, the two greet each other. The two girls get up and begin fighting, using an array of complex Sky Magic spells at one another. Wendy ends up taking serious damage from Shelia's unique form of Sky God Slayer Magic. Wendy decides to continue despite her injuries for the sake of her guild. At a point of the battle, a powerful spell of Shelia fails to hit Wendy, which Romeo mistakes as if Wendy has dodged the attack, but Makarov replies that Shelia actually missed the attack. Romeo keeps watching the match with tension. Wendy and Shelia continue to clash in a fist fight, Wendy manages to stay standing until the time runs out, the intense match is declared a tie and the two teams receive 5 points. Both battered from the fight, Shelia then apologizes for hurting her too much, while proceeding to heal her. Shelia then asks Wendy if they can be friends, to which Wendy happily accepts. Avatar arc When he sees her, Romeo greets Wendy and Carla cheerfully, calling out their names and asking them how they're doing. Alvarez Empire arc During their battle with Alvarez Empire, Wendy notices Romeo watching the battle with a terrified expression on his face. Concerned, Wendy approaches Romeo and asks if he is alright. Romeo admits that the enemies' sheer numbers have frightened him, although he charged into battle at the beginning. Wendy smiles and assures him that she and everyone else is scared as well, but to win they have to rely on one another and do their best. Other Media Omake Episodes Fairy Tail of the Dead Men Wendy and Romeo are featured in a scene along with Carla. The scene starts out with Romeo faced towards a stone wall, out of breath and alone. Wendy and Carla come running in, Wendy calling his name. Romeo turns to them with an excited face as he is happy to see others that haven't been infected with the Ichiya Virus yet. The two begin talking about what they have witnessed so far and the condition of their other guild mates. Having no positive reports for each other Wendy is then on the verge of tears as she is apprehended about the sudden virus infection. Carla then tells her to not to whine. Suddenly, Romeo states that he could have possibly found a weak point to the infected people. However, needing confirmation, the three must set out to find answers. Their trip ended shortly after it started as the group run into a large mass of "Ichiyas" and get trapped. With the only way to get out is by flying, and only one Exceed, Romeo grasps the concept of the situation quickly and tells the girls to flee. Wendy immediately responds, without moving, as she is concerned about how he is supposed to get out. Romeo then replies to not worry about him and flee. Attempting to continue to talk to Romeo, Wendy is quickly swiped up by Carla, who then apologizes to Romeo with tears in her eyes while flying away. Wendy then screams his name whilst flying away with Carla. Romeo at that time says that he is counting on them to find Natsu and the others. The next scene shows Wendy reaching towards Romeo from the sky, screaming his name, Carla telling her not to look, and an Ichiya faced Romeo. The last scene shows Wendy crying as Carla tells her not to weep. She (Carla) then tries motivate her by saying that they should make the most of Romeo's sacrifice, so it won't be in vain. References Navigation Category:RoWen Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help